


SCP 20790-2 -- "MARVIN"

by antlsepticeye



Series: SCP AU [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Mutants, Alternate Universe - SCP Foundation, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Gen, Kinda kinda, SCP AU, ayy welcome back to scp au heres marvin!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:40:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28300281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antlsepticeye/pseuds/antlsepticeye
Summary: Welcome back, Dr. [REDACTED].LEVEL 3, CLASS C SECURITY CLEARANCE REQUIRED.IDENTIFICATION ACCEPTED.Proceed with File SCP 20790-2 -- "MARVIN"?>> YES<< NO
Series: SCP AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2064099
Kudos: 14





	1. SCP 20790-2

**Author's Note:**

> hihi!! here's marvin's file:] i've already had anti and marvin's files written and done so i need to get the others written and finished hgjffj
> 
> enjoy 👀!!

**Item #** : SCP 20790-2

**Object Class** : KETER

**Special Containment Procedures** : Personnel should not enter the SCP's cell without having given the SCP a warning a day beforehand, lest the SCP lash out to potentially defend itself. No other doctor besides Dr. Kindellan should conduct an interview with the SCP as he is the only personnel that the SCP has managed to open up to, albeit not with everything. SCP 20790-2 is to be contained in a cell that's a normally furnished room and bathroom. The SCP may request to have additional items in its room, but requests must be confirmed with Level 3 personnel. The SCP is to continuously be given a journal to write in that is to be assessed with every interview conducted through its request, although a majority of the writing has yet to be deciphered.

When the new moon comes around, SCP 20790-2 is permitted visits from 20790-5 so long as there is at least one guard on site in the cell to watch. Read description for more details.

**Description** : SCP 20790-2 is a human male standing at approximately 175 cm (5’9”) in height and weighs 58.9 kg (130 lbs), with green hair just past its shoulder blades and bright blue eyes. Upon allowing Dr.  [REDACTED] to examine its features at a closer angle, its eyes appear to have a slowly swirling galaxy contained within. The SCP has a triple armor ring with moonstones on its right middle finger, a silver moon and star moonstone ring on its left middle finger, and moon cuff earrings that it appears to be extremely fond of. A cat eye mask is always seen to be placed on its face. No personnel should attempt to remove said mask; the SCP will suddenly become very violent and will not rest until the mask is settled once more on its face. Refer to Incident Report #6 with D-8144 — must have at least a Level 3, Class B clearance in order to view the report. According to the SCP, the mask (and possibly the jewelry) help it harness its powers as well as giving extra protection from harm. When agitated, its eyes turn black and stars can be seen, similar to the a starry sky.

SCP 20790-2, who refers to itself as “Marvin”, does not appear to speak often, but is capable of doing so, simply preferring to keep to itself. However, as with the rest of its counterparts, it appears to be able to utilize telepathy with the others. The SCP turns to using what appears to be the Theban alphabet in its bouts of silence to speak of what’s on its mind. The SCP uses a different alphabet for most of its writing in its journal, however, one that is not known to humans, so there are things yet to be understood. It has an extensive amount of knowledge on the universe beyond any personnel may know. Along with this, it appears to be able to use Stellar Magic. Due to this, a translator must be onsite with any Class-D personnel in its cell to ensure that any inscription is not the becoming of a spell being used. 

SCP 20790-2 does not tend to be fully conscious or aware of its surroundings at any point closest to a new moon, and is most conscious and aware when it’s a full moon. When it’s at a point closer to a new moon, the SCP is nearly always silent with stars floating around it, seemingly out of touch with reality around it, only mumbling under its breath occasionally to do any type of spell. During these times, SCP 20790-5 is permitted to visit 20790-2, so long as there’s extra guards keeping an eye on the cell, as it’s the most docile of its counterparts. These visitations help bring 20790-2 back in touch with reality around it and is continuously permitted due to no records of hostility from either SCP towards any guard.

* * *

ADDENDUM 20790-2.4: INTERVIEW LOG 4

LEVEL 3, CLASS C SECURITY CLEARANCE REQUIRED.  
IDENTIFICATION ACCEPTED.

PROCEED TO INTERVIEW LOG 4?  
**> > YES**  
<< NO


	2. Interview Log 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (haha marvin speaking fancy and being mysterious go brr)

_Interview log #4_

_Interviewer: Dr. Rowan Kindellan, Site-54_

_Interviewee: SCP 20790-2_

_Translator Onsite: Kim [REDACTED]_

[BEGIN LOG]

 **Dr. Kindellan** : Hello, 20790-2. It’s been a while since you’ve spoken verbally to anyone. I hope you are comfortable with continuing to do so for this interview.

 **SCP 20790-2** : … (focuses gaze on its hands, speaking with a quiet voice) Do not call me that wretched name you have given me and my brothers. I wish to be called Marvin.

 **Dr. Kindellan** : That’s alright, Marvin, only needed to do so briefly for interview procedures. 

**SCP 20790-2** : Tonight is a full moon, is it not?

 **Dr. Kindellan** : Indeed, it is. Why is it that the majority of times you’re most conscious and aware, it’s under the full moon?

 **SCP 20790-2** : (smiles) Surely you do not believe me to be one of your mythical beings — the children of the Moon? I would be quite disappointed if that were the case, given you have seen what I am capable of doing… (holds out hand and glowing stars appear over its palm, closes its fist) 

**Dr. Kindellan** : Of course not, Marvin. But it _does_ seem a bit strange to… well… (coughs nervously)

 **SCP 20790-2** : (chuckles) The average human, you mean? Do not fret, I was not offended in the slightest. Perhaps it _does_ seem strange. The pact I had made to gain a stronger focus on my powers, however, _was_ done on a full moon. That may answer your question.

 **Dr. Kindellan** : (writes something down) It does, actually. I appreciate that. Now… you’ve mentioned once before that you and your… brothers don’t come from here?

 **SCP 20790-2** : ….

 **Dr. Kindellan** : Can you give us any information on that, Marvin?

 **SCP 20790-2** : We are not from this world, no. Nor are we from this … dimension, you might say. An alternate universe, mayhaps. We were never on a strange planet like this.

 **Dr. Kindellan** : And this planet's name, what was it?

 **SCP 20790-2** : Now, now, why would I tell you that? But… We had a name, the six of us. (gestures to the doctor’s notepad) I have no recollection of what it is called in this “English” — how we are able to understand one another is beyond that knowledge — but I know it only in my script. May I?

 **Dr. Kindellan** : (hesitates, then hands over notepad and pen)

 **SCP 20790-2** : (writes on notepad in full view for the translator to watch)

 **Kim** **[REDACTED]** **:** Septics?

 **SCP 20790-2** : Ah! It sounds quite similar to what my brothers would call it. Septics…

 **Dr. Kindellan** : And what did you all do, as the Septics? Were there more of you? Could you elaborate more on what you guys did or… what the area was like?

 **SCP 20790-2** : (looks out window at the moonlight in brief silence) Septics… 

**Dr. Kindellan** : (grips walkie-talkie) Marvin?

 **SCP 20790-2** : No need for your device, dear doctor. (turns back to the doctor and cracks neck with a grim smile) I have said enough. My brother would not want me to say any more. He would not want you to force me into telling, either.

 **Dr. Kindellan** : Your brother? Which one?

 **SCP 20790-2** : The one you call 20790-1. Anti. He is always listening. We all are. 

**Researcher [REDACTED]** : (over intercom) Dr. Kindellan, SCP 20790-1 is reported to have gone into a resting state, be wary of 20790-2.

 **SCP 20790-2** : We are _all_ well aware of what you all say to our other brothers. Do not think we do not know. How do you think Anti gets to us so quickly? (tilts head with a grin, voice becomes distorted) _I think our talk for the day is over, sweet doctor. You wouldn’t want little Marvin here to lash out, do you? I’m_ _sure_ _you’ve seen what he can do. You will let him rest, or_ _else_ _._

 **Dr. Kindellan** : (stands up and smooths down coat nervously) I suppose you’re quite right… Anti. I’ll see you another time, Marvin. Until then.

 **SCP 20790-2** : (straightens and blinks, then a grin and nod) Yes. Until then. (fully turns to window) The moon is very bright tonight… 

[END LOG]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NEXT SCP FILE: SCP 20790-3 -- "HENRIK".  
> Please provide identification once more upon attempting to read the next file.
> 
> As always, remember our mission statement: Secure. Contain. Protect.


End file.
